


Game Night With Two Supergirls???

by TML9115



Series: Supergirl revealed [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family fun, Game Night, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: Summary: Following Lena’s plan into tricking Kara into confessing she was Supergirl the team has a game night. The game night Kara has been dreading because of the teasing she is sure she’ll receive from Lena and Alex.Sequel to ‘You’re Not Supergirl, I am’ so read that first.





	Game Night With Two Supergirls???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Han_DJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/gifts).



> This one is inspired by Han_DJ's comment on, ‘You’re Not Supergirl, I Am’
> 
> comment: Follow up? Game night and there was an SG emergency and Alex stopped Kara from leaving saying Lena should go... and then Lena started popping up her buttons which made Kara shout noooo (as there were others and she dont want her gf to flash everybody) just to end up slacked jaw when Lena revealed a supersuit underneath!

Kara Danvers dreaded very few things in life. Being Supergirl had taught her that she could do anything. Even when faced with the toughest enemies she knew she could defeat them because she was Supergirl and she had the best team to help her. Tonight however was different. She sighed as she settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Kara groaned, Alex was a minute out. She could hear her steps down the hall. She set the bowl of popcorn down as Alex opened the door. She stood up letting out a big sigh.  

“What’s got you sighing,” Alex asked, tossing her keys on the table.

“I didn’t sigh.” Kara tried to play it off. She didn’t need her sister to know that she’d been dreading tonight. Tonight would be the first game night since Lena had told her she was Supergirl which had Kara thinking something was seriously wrong with her girlfriend. Alex had found the entire situation hilarious and loved to bring it up any opportunity she had. She was sure tonight would be a disaster. Having Alex and Lena in the same room was sure to be her doom.

“Kara I may not have super hearing but I know what I heard and I know when you’re lying, so, do you want to tell me what’s bothering you.” Alex rested her hip against the kitchen counter waiting for Kara to explain herself. She raised an eyebrow when Kara didn’t answer. “We can wait here all night.”

Kara sighed again. She really didn’t want to have this conversation. Not with her sister. Not with the person that was part of the problem she was having. Kara opened her mouth to start on what was bothering her when a knock interrupted them. She was relieved for the disruption.

“Brought the Game of Life.” Winn held up the board game, James followed behind him holding up a few more games.

“Knock knock.” Lena stuck her head in, “I hope I’m not late.”

Kara smiled at her girlfriend, the sight of her always relaxed her. “You’re right on time.” She walked over wrapping her arms around the brunette. “Hi.” She kissed her. “I smell potsickers.” She hummed reaching for the bags Lena held, her earlier worries all but forgotten. “You are the greatest,” She said giving Lena another kiss.

“If you two are done.” Maggie walked in with a bag of drinks. “Were we ever that bad,” she asked Alex giving her a kiss and separating to look at Lena and Kara.

Alex shook her head. “No, I’m pretty sure we were worse.” She pulled Maggie back to her.

“J’onn,” Winn said loudly enough to break the couples apart. “Thank god you’re here.” As he’d hoped the couples broke apart and started laughing. They really enjoyed making Winn uncomfortable, watching him squirm was so much fun.

The group of seven finally sat to enjoy their dinner each talking about the events of the day. Kara becoming more relaxed with each passing minute. They’d been together for over an hour and her sister and Lena had not once teased her about the whole Supergirl fiasco. Once dinner was complete they sat down for a round of Phase 10.

“I thought you weren’t on call tonight,” Alex asked when Maggie’s phone started going off.

“Sorry babe, Joey needed the night off for his kid’s recital.” She checked her message and frowned. “Armed robbery with hostages, they need a negotiator.”

“Let Supergirl handle this one, please.” Alex pouted at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Kara said quickly. “I’ll be back before it’s my turn again.” She stood up ready to unbutton her blouse.

“Actually Kara I was thinking we let Lena handle this one. I mean her turn just passed and you still have to have your turn.” Alex corrected Kara before she could change into her super suit.

“Would you mind Lena, I don’t want to be in the dog house,” Maggie asked, her smile wide.

“Wha, what,” Kara asked, “Lena can’t, Lena isn’t.” Kara couldn’t form a sentence. “What is going on,” she asked.

“Why don’t you let me handle this one, you don’t seem yourself.” Lena stood beside Kara her hands grabbing her own blouse ready to pull the shirt apart.

“Lena no,” Kara called out putting a hand over Lena’s.

“Kara, let her handle this one, it’s just an armed robbery.” Winn jumped in.  

“I must agree with the group. I believe Lena is more than capable of handling a couple armed robbers.” Hank added.

“Seriously guys what is going on,” Kara asked frantically.

“You heard them darling, I got this.” With that Lena pulled her shirt apart.

“Lena,” Kara yelled trying to cover up her girlfriend. She did not need the entire room to see her in her bra. She stopped in her tracks, gasping. “Where did you,” she pointed at her girlfriend. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Lena stood before her, her shirt now wide open, instead of her bra however was the Kryptonian symbol for the house of EL. The red of the super suit contrasting against pale skin. “Again, what is going on,” Kara asked looking around the room. She smacked her palm against her face. How could she have fallen for this. “Oh Rao.” She really wasn’t going to live this down. “You guys are so mean,” she pouted.

“Oh come on darling, you know we couldn’t resist.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara continued to pout not accepting the apology from her girlfriend. “I can’t believe you would join in on this.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes sad.

“Uh not to interrupt but there really is an armed robbery.” Maggie jumped in. She really didn’t want to have to go into work.

“Get it out of your system while I’m gone.” Kara looked first to Lena then to her sister. She was out the window a few seconds later. Kara could still hear the group laughing miles away. Kara smiled, she was glad Lena was being accepted even if it was done to gang up on her. True to her word, Kara returned a few minutes later and the group was still laughing. She floated outside the window and listened as they reenacted not only the scene from a few minutes ago but from Kara’s conversation with Alex the week before. Kara smiled and flew away, she’d give them some more time to get it out of their system, she didn’t want to be there in the room for their theatrics. Kara returned a few minutes later with two large boxes of pizza. She sat in the window without being noticed, munching on the pizza and laughing along as they laughed at her expense.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long.” Lena came to the window.

Kara smiled, mouth full of food. “I thought I’d give you guys some time to laugh it up.” She moved her legs to give Lena room.

Lena took the offered seat. “Are you alright,” Lena asked. “You’re not upset,” she asked, she was worried they’d gone too far. Why else would Kara be out here by herself. 

Kara shook her head. “No I’m not mad.” She set the pizza boxes down and motioned for Lena to come closer. Lena did without hesitation, settling between Kara’s legs. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena resting her chin on her shoulder. “I’m not mad at all. I’m happy. Really happy.” She tightened her hold around Lena. “Listen.” The two sat quietly and listened as the laughter continued inside. “For a second, yeah I was upset that you, Alex and the others had ganged up on me, but then I heard your laughter as I flew away. It makes my heart so happy to hear you laugh. I couldn’t stay upset, not while knowing that you, Alex and Winn had gotten together to set this whole thing up. It makes me happy that my friends and family have accepted you.”

Lena turned her head to capture Kara’s lips. “I’ve never had anyone care about my happiness as you do. Thank you Kara.” She never imagined being this happy, having family and friends seemed a like a dream too good to come true.

Kara smiled kissing her. “Always. Let’s go inside, Alex is getting restless.” She could hear her sister inside. Kara prepared herself for some teasing.

“Don’t worry Kara, Supergirl will protect you.” Lena winked dragging Kara behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
